le véritable Anthony DiNozzo
by Stichel
Summary: Tony semble avoir une nouvelle conquête et Gibbs est jaloux... Attention ceci est un slash
1. Chapter 1

Le silence régnait dans les bureaux du NCIS on n'entendait que le bruit des doigts frappant les touches des claviers d'ordinateurs, les agents spéciaux McGee, Dinozzo et David rédigeaient leurs rapports pendant que l'agent Gibbs les observait, un petit sourire sur les lèvres ; McGee paraissait très concentré et Ziva pestait contre ces abréviations militaires auxquelles elles ne comprenait rien.

Le regard de Gibbs dériva et s'arrêta enfin sur DiNozzo, « le magnifique DiNozzo » pensa t il.

Cela faisait quelques temps déjà que Gibbs s'était rendu compte que les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit quand il regardait son agent ou qu'il pensait à lui n'avait rien à voir avec les pensées qu'il aurait du avoir envers un collègue ou même un ami. Il se savait attiré par Tony et se demandait même s'il n'était pas entrain de tomber amoureux de lui.

«Arrête ça tout de suite ! » se morigéna t-il « tu es pathétique et de tout façon tu n'as aucune chance avec un Don Juan pareil. »

Comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui Tony leva les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur et croisa le regard bleu ciel de son patron ; Il fut surpris par l'intensité de ce regard sur lui et ne sachant que faire sourit timidement.

« Quelque chose te faire rire DiNozzo ? » grogna Gibbs.

« Euh non boss… » répondit Tony un peu surpris par le ton agressif de son patron il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal de toute la matinée.

« Alors arrête de sourire bêtement et finit ton rapport ! »

Mc Gee et Ziva qui avaient relevé la tête pour suivre l'échange entre les deux hommes sourirent devant la tête de DiNozzo avant de vite se remettre au travail suite au regard que leur lança Gibbs. Tony en soupirant reporta lui aussi son attention sur son écran d'ordinateur.

«Pourquoi tu lui as parlé comme ça » pensa Gibbs mais au fond de lui-même il le savait très bien il avait été surpris quand il avait croisé le regard de Tony et il avait eu peur, oui peur que Tony y voit quelque chose, qu'il comprenne ce que Gibbs ressentait pour lui ; Alors il avait fait ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il se sentait pris au piège, il lui avait hurlé dessus.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose à Tony, peut être même s'excuser mais il fut couper par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

« Gibbs… Très bien j'arrive » marmonna t il.

« Une nouvelle affaire boss ? » demandèrent les 3 agents en chœur déjà prêts à prendre leurs affaires et ravis de pouvoir échapper à la paperasse.

« Non la directrice veut me voir. Finissez vos rapports et dépêchez vous je veux les voir sur mon bureau quand je reviendrais ! » cria t il tout en grimpant quatre à quatre les marches menant au bureau de la directrice Sheppard.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs marchait à grands pas vers la porte, il passa sans s'arrêter devant le bureau de la secrétaire ;

« Agent Gibbs la directrice vous attend. Vous pouvez… » lui sourit Cynthia mais il avait déjà ouvert la porte du bureau sans frapper et sans même lui adresser un regard. Cynthia soupira puis se remis au travail elle ne comprenait vraiment pas la relation entre ces deux là mais après tout cela ne la regardait pas.

« Jethro » s'écria la directrice en souriant « tu ne sais toujours pas comment frapper à une porte ? »

« Jen … Tu voulais me voir ?»

« Oui j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Voila grâce aux excellents résultats que tu as obtenu avec ton équipe cette année vous avez été désigné meilleure équipe d'enquêteur du NCIS ! » s'exclama Jen.

« Connaissant mon équipe ça ne m'étonne pas ! Et alors… » répondit Gibbs en levant un sourcil montrant ainsi son peu d'enthousiasme à cette nouvelle qui semblait remplir de joie sa directrice.

« C'est tout l'effet que cela te fait ? Enfin peut importe toujours est il que grâce à cela vous êtes tous conviés au bal des marines cette année. »

« Au bal des marines » s'exclama Gibbs « mais que veux tu qu'on y fasse c'est un rendez vous de grosses pointures et de lécheurs de bottes ! »

« Jethro, c'est un grand honneur d'être invité à ce bal. Tous les directeurs d'agence y seront… moi y compris. »

« C'est bien ce que je disais grommela Gibbs suffisamment fort pour être entendu.

« Agent Gibbs ! De tout façon vous n'avez pas le choix je vous ordonne à vous et à toute votre équipe d'être présent à ce bal. »

« Très bien répondit Gibbs puisque c'est un ordre. »

« J'ajoute qu'il serait bon que vous veniez accompagnés » minauda Jen

Face à son petit jeu Gibbs fit mine de ne pas comprendre. « Très bien madame la directrice si vous avez terminé il me reste du travail. » Sur ces mots il quitta le bureau en se retenant de claquer la porte.

Très énervé il redescendit les marches sans regarder ses agents qui avaient relevé la tête à son arrivée et alla s'asseoir à son bureau où les trois rapports l'attendaient. Après les avoir feuilleté distraitement pour tenter de calmer sa colère, il releva la tête en entendant Tony parler.

Il vit Mc Gee qui se tenait debout près du bureau de Ziva et tous deux regardaient DiNozzo qui était au téléphone.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas je serais là à 18h30 précise…non ça ne me dérange pas du tout je suis même ravi…d'accord à tout à l'heure ma puce. » Tony était tellement pris par sa conversation téléphonique qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu que les trois autres l'observaient.

« Ma puce ! » articula exagérément Ziva en riant. « Dis moi Tony ça doit être sérieux si tu en es déjà aux surnoms. »

« Jalouse, Ziva » répondit Tony du tac au tac.

« Dans tes rêves ! Alors dis nous qui est « ma puce ? »

Tony, ignorant totalement la question, se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Gibbs.  
- « Euh patron, j'aurais besoin de partir plus tôt aujourd'hui, j'ai un petit problème à régler.

« Un petit problème c'est comme ça que tu appelle un rendez vous galant » ironisa Gibbs. « J'espère pour toi qu'aucun marin ne se fasse tuer dans les prochaines heures sinon ton petit problème devra attendre. Je m'en voudrais que ton travail t'empêche d'assouvir tes désirs ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Boss » murmura Tony et Gibbs pu voir dans son regard un flash de douleur et de colère tandis qu'il serait légèrement les poings ; Puis comme si de rien n'était Tony redevint le Tony habituel et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

Gibbs resta un moment sans bougé surpris par ce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de son agent et il se frappa mentalement l'arrière du crâne pour avoir blessé Tony par sa réflexion. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher cela le rendait dingue lorsqu'il voyait Tony draguer toutes ses filles et cette "ma puce" ajoutée à l'obligation d'aller au bal des marines l'avaient rendu furieux. Il avait été trop loin il le savait et savait aussi qu'il devrait s'excuser auprès de Tony.


	3. Chapter 3

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans le plus grand calme, pas la moindre petite affaire à l'horizon. Les quatre agents étaient restés assis à leurs bureaux travaillant sur d'anciens dossiers, sans un bruit ; En effet depuis la réflexion de son patron Tony n'avait plus ouvert la bouche, Gibbs lui était toujours énervé contre Jen et son bal des marines, contre Tony et sa puce et contre lui et sa stupide jalousie qu'il ne pouvait contrôler.

Ziva et Mc Gee face à l'humeur de leur collège et surtout face à celle de leur patron essayaient de se faire le plus petit possible.

En fin d'après midi ce silence tendu fut rompu par le « ding » de l'ascenseur et l'arrivée bruyante d'Abby et Ducky.

« Coucou tout le monde » s'exclama Abby d'un ton enjoué.

« Bonjour » soupirèrent Mc Gee et Ziva ravis de voir arriver du renfort.

« Bjour » marmonnèrent Tony et Gibbs

« Eh bien y a de l'ambiance ici ! » rigola Abby. « Alors Gibbs tu leur as annoncé la grande nouvelle ? »

« Quelle nouvelle ? »

« Jethro ne vous a rien dit ? » s'étonna Ducky « Nous sommes tous invités au bal des marines qui aura lieu vendredi prochain… Ca me rappelle celui de l'an dernier où je suis allé en compagnie de notre charmante directrice. D'ailleurs… »

« D'accord Ducky mais tu as oublié l'information la plus importante. » le coupa Abby « Nous devons venir accompagnés ! »

« Comment êtes vous au courant de ça ? » grogna Gibbs.

« J'ai croisé la directrice dans l'ascenseur ce matin et c'est elle qui m'a mis au courant »répondit Ducky en souriant. « Et… »

« Et il est venu me tenir informée » ajouta Abby d'un air satisfait. « Alors Mc Gee tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Euh… oui… oui bien sûr Abby avec plaisir » répondit le jeune agent ravi.

« Bien, et vous dit elle en se tournant vers Ziva et Tony vous viendrez avec qui ? »

« Moi je ne sais pas encore répondit Ziva mais pour Tony je dirais qu'il a déjà trouvé sa cavalière, elle s'appelle « ma puce » lâcha Ziva en souriant.

« Ma puce répéta Abby un grand sourire sur les lèvres « Qui est ce Tony ? Une nouvelle conquête ? Tu ne m'en as même pas parlé ! »

Avant même que Tony ouvre la bouche pour répondre à ses collègues, la voix de Gibbs tonna dans le bureau « Je suppose que personne ici n'a rien de mieux à faire que de commenter la vie sexuelle de DiNozzo. Vous avez tous terminé de travailler ? »

A ces mots Mc Gee et Ziva replongèrent dans leurs claviers ; Tony lui referma bruyamment le dossier qu'il était entrain de lire, il se leva et prit ses affaires.

- « En ce qui me concerne Boss j'ai terminé » dit il d'une voix dure « Et comme j'ai autre chose à faire que de commenter ma vie sexuelle je pense que je vais y aller » ajouta t il d'un ton sarcastique.

- « Très bien DiNozzo tu peux y aller. » Gibbs savait qu'il avait une nouvelle fois blessé son agent mais il ne savait pas comment se rattraper. Il ne pouvait quand même pas s'excuser pour ses réflexions devant toute son équipe ; Ils auraient trouvé ça étrange, des excuses venant de sa part.

Et surtout Gibbs n'aurait pas su comment s'excuser devant Tony, il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire « pardon de t'avoir parlé comme ça mais c'est parce que je t'aime et que je suis jaloux de toutes ces filles qui tournent autour de toi. »

Tony plongea longuement son regard dans celui de son patron puis voyant que celui-ci n'ajoutait rien de plus il s'en alla sans se retourner.

Une demi heure plus tard Gibbs informa Ziva et Mc Gee qu'ils pouvaient eux aussi rentrer chez eux puis il quitta à son tour le bureau et se dirigea vers le parking. Il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer sur son dossier depuis le départ de DiNozzo et il savait que ça ne servait à rien d'insister.

Une fois installé dans sa voiture, il repensa à cette journée et se sentit encore plus coupable de tout ce qu'il avait dit à son agent. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose car cette situation finirait par le rendre dingue. Elle finirait par faire souffrir Tony et peut être même le faire partir et ça Gibbs savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Il fallait qu'il aille parler à Tony, au moins s'excuser, pour le reste il verrait une fois sur place. Sa décision prise il quitta le parking et pris la direction de l'appartement de Tony.

Après dix minutes à peine de trajet Gibbs se gara en face de l'immeuble de DiNozzo, il sortait de sa voiture lorsqu'un taxi vient se garer juste devant l'immeuble, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années en descendit ; Elle avait un bébé d'un an ou deux dans les bras et un téléphone collé à l'oreille. A ce moment là Gibbs vit la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrir et Tony apparut, lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme et son bébé il sourit. Le cœur de Gibbs se serra il n'avait jamais vu un tel sourire sur le visage de son agent, c'était un magnifique sourire.

Il vit Tony attraper le bébé le faire tourner et le serrer contre lui ; Il entendit le bébé crier « Papa !! » en riant. Il entendit aussi la jeune fille dire qu'elle était en retard, pressée et qu'elle essayait de revenir le plus vite possible. Enfin il vit Tony l'embrasser sur le front avec une tendresse infinie et lui dire « ne t'inquiètes pas on t'attend ma puce. »

C'est à ce moment là que son cœur se brisa.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs passa la nuit à travailler sur son bateau essayant de calmer cette douleur qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui mais il savait que c'était impossible, pas après ce qu'il avait vu. La seule personne à laquelle il aurait voulu ouvrir son cœur n'avait pas de place pour lui dans le sien. L'homme qu'il aimait, aimait lui une femme et en était aimé en retour. Il l'avait vu ce soir dans les sourires et la tendresse qui unissaient ces deux êtres, tout cet amour ; Il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit avec lui que Tony le partage. Au petit matin il finit par s'endormir au milieu de son garage le cœur remplit de solitude et de désespoir.

Le lendemain il arriva en retard au bureau, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé depuis qu'il travaillait au NCIS. Ses trois agents étaient déjà assis à leurs bureaux et discutaient avec Abby et Ducky qui les avaient rejoins.

« Euh Boss tout va bien ? » lui demanda Tony d'un ton hésitant.

« Très bien DiNozzo. Pourquoi quelque chose te fais penser qu'il y a un problème ? » demanda Gibbs d'un ton menaçant.

Surpris par le ton plutôt agressif de leur patron les autres stoppèrent leur conversation pour suivre l'échange entre les deux hommes.

« Non mais c'est que tu es en retard d'au moins un quart d'heure, c'est plutôt rare » répondit Tony sans se démonter « Je dirais même que ça n'a jamais dû t'arriver tel que je te connais. »

« Eh bien tu vois que tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça finalement DiNozzo comme quoi on a tous ses secrets… » lança Gibbs en lui jetant un regard appuyé. « Et puis question retard t'y connais un rayon alors c'est peut être pas le moment de me parler des miens ! »

« Très bien Boss! » répondit Tony d'un ton glacial et sans rien ajouter de plus il prit un dossier et commença à le lire.

Les autres restèrent sans bouger suite à cet échange, ne sachant comment réagir et ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait entre leurs deux collègues.

Finalement ce fut Ducky qui décida de prendre la situation en main ;

« Jethro est ce que je pourrais te parler ? » demanda t il à son ami.

« Je t'écoute Ducky. » répondit Gibbs sans relever les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur.

« J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose sur un cadavre que l'on vient juste de m'emmener, tu m'accompagnes ? »

« J'arrive. »

Les deux hommes disparurent dans l'ascenseur.

Arrivés à la morgue ils y trouvèrent Palmer qui auscultait déjà un cadavre.

« Monsieur Palmer comment allez vous ? »

« Très bien docteur, agent Gibbs. Et… »

« Monsieur Palmer que diriez vous d'aller dire bonjour à Abby elle doit être revenue dans son laboratoire maintenant ? » Le coupa Ducky.

« Euh… oui… bien sûr docteur » répondit Palmer, hésitant, sous les coups d'œil appuyés de Ducky.

« Alors que voulais tu me montrer ? » demanda Gibbs une fois Palmer sorti.

« Rien du tout » répondit Ducky d'un ton tranquille « C'était juste un moyen de t'attirer ici. »

« Ducky ! » soupira Gibbs d'un ton énervé « Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire ? »

« A vrai dire oui, vous n'avez aucune affaire en cours et j'avais besoin de te parler. »

« Très bien je t'écoute… »

« Puis je savoir pourquoi tu parles aussi mal au jeune Anthony ? » lui demanda Ducky en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » répondit Gibbs en plissant les yeux.

« Leroy Jethro Gibbs ! » tonna la voix de Ducky « Ne me prends pas pour un idiot je te parle de la façon dont tu lui as parlé tout à l'heure et de la réflexion que tu as faites sur sa vie sexuelle hier. Et je suppose qu'il y en a eu d'autres vu l'humeur d'Anthony ce matin »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde Ducky. Je suis son patron, je lui parle comme j'en ai envie. De tout façon je ne suis pas plus dur avec lui qu'avec les autres alors pourquoi tu prends sa défense tout à coup ? » répondit Gibbs d'une voix où perçait la colère.

« Je vais te dire en quoi cela me regarde ! Cela me regarde parce que je suis ton ami, que je suis le sien et que j'ai du mal à vous voir malheureux comme vous l'êtes en ce moment. » dit Ducky d'un ton adouci. « Je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui Jethro, tu as beau essayer de le cacher à tout le monde et surtout au principal intéressé, je te connais trop bien. Je reconnais ta façon d'agir quand tu es amoureux Mais… »

« Ducky… » le coupa Gibbs d'une voix lasse

« Laisse moi finir, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec lui. Tu devrais aller lui parler, lui dire ce que tu ressens parce que tu ne veux peut être pas le voir mais je suis sur qu'Anthony a les mêmes sentiments pour toi ; Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont il te regarde. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes Ducky » répondit Gibbs en éclatant de rire durement «J'aime Tony c'est vrai et oui Tony est amoureux mais il l'est d'une femme et tu sais quoi ils ont même un enfant, je les ai vus ensemble hier soir.»

« Oh Gibbs, il doit y avoir une explication, Tony n'aurait pas… » dit Ducky d'un ton désolé.

« Tony rien du tout » le coupa Gibbs.

Sans rien ajouter il sortit précipitamment de la morgue pour se réfugier dans l'ascenseur où il percuta la directrice. « Manquait plus que ça » pensa t il.

« Jethro » s'exclama Jen « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui tout va très bien » répondit Gibbs essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa colère.

« Tu es toujours énervé contre cette histoire de bal ? »

« Non tout va très bien, je t'assure Jen. »

« Et alors, tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour t'y accompagner ? » lui souria t elle.

Gibbs soupira intérieurement, il n'avait pas la force de repousser les avances de Jen, pas maintenant et puis de tout façon il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il n'aurait jamais la personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui alors pourquoi pas ?

« Non pas encore » répondit il en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa directrice y voyant la joie de celle-ci à sa réponse. « Accepterais tu d'y aller avec moi Jen ? »

« Avec plaisir agent Gibbs. » dit Jen d'une voix rauque. Sur ces mots elle sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers le MTAC un sourire triomphal sur les lèvres pendant que Gibbs rejoignait son bureau.


	5. Chapter 5

Après une fin de semaine particulièrement éprouvante pour l'équipe essentiellement due à l'absence d'affaire mais surtout à l'humeur particulièrement exécrable de leur patron, le soir du fameux bal des marines arriva. Abby et Mc Gee y allaient donc ensemble, de même que Gibbs et Jen et Ducky n'ayant trouvé personne pour l'accompagner avait demandé à Ziva qui avait accepté avec plaisir ; Quant à Tony personne ne savait avec qui il viendrait et si même il viendrait accompagné. Abby avait bien essayé de le questionner à ce sujet mais il était resté très vague.

Ils avaient prévus de se retrouver dans le hall de l'hôtel accueillant la cérémonie, Gibbs et Jen étaient arrivés en avance et discutaient en attendant leurs amis, Gibbs essayant désespérément de s'intéresser à la conversation de sa compagne. Abby, Mc Gee, Ducky et Ziva arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

« DiNozzo est en retard comme d'habitude ! » grogna Gibbs d'un ton mauvais.

Ducky ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il en fut empêché par une exclamation d'Abby. Tous se retournèrent pour comprendre la raison de son excitation, un couple venait de faire son entrée, ils étaient magnifiques, lui portant un costume noir lui tombant à merveille et rehaussé par une chemise violette foncée et elle une robe à fines bretelles, de la même couleur, la moulant parfaitement.

Gibbs eut un pincement au cœur en reconnaissant son agent et la jeune femme qu'il avait vue devant chez lui.

« Tony tu es superbe ! » s'écria Abby. Gibbs approuva intérieurement la laborantine c'est vrai qu'il était sublime dans ce costume ; S'il s'était écouté il lui aurait sauté dessus.

« Merci Abby » répondit Tony en souriant « Au faites je vous présente Lily, une très grande amie à moi » dit il en posant sur elle un regard rempli de tendresse. « Lily je te présente, la directrice Sheppard, l'agent Gibbs, mon patron, Ziva, Abby, Ducky et Mc Gee. »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer enfin » sourit la jeune femme « Anthony m'as beaucoup parlé de vous. »

« Nous sommes nous aussi ravis de vous rencontrer ma chère » lui répondit Ducky. Les autres lui sourirent à leur tour, un peu surpris qu'elle appelle Tony, Anthony ; Ils n'avaient jamais entendu quelqu'un l'appeler comme ça à part Ducky.

« Bon on va peut être pas rester dans le hall » grommela Gibbs et prenant le bras de Jen il s'avança vers la salle de réception faisant mine de ne pas voir le regard de reproche que lui lança Ducky.

La soirée se déroulait dans une ambiance très sympathique, seul Gibbs souffrait le martyr, en effet étant le cavalier de la directrice du NCIS il avait été placé à ses côtés à la table des grands pontes des différentes agences gouvernementales qui ne pensaient qu'à se lécher mutuellement les bottes. Il regardait au loin ses amis qui avaient l'air de rire et s'amuser à leur table et tous semblaient apprécier la compagne de Tony. Il essayait tant bien que mal de calmer sa colère mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cette jalousie qui le rongeait d'autant plus que lors de l'apéritif, il s'était retrouvé à sourire aux commentaires que faisait Lily sut tels ou tels invités, elle avait un esprit vif et acéré qui lui plaisait, en cela elle ressemblait beaucoup à Tony. Mais il ne voulait pas sourire à ses remarques, il ne voulait pas l'apprécier au contraire il aurait aimé la haïr pour avoir volé le cœur de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« A quoi tu penses Jethro ? » lui demanda Jen en le tirant de ses pensées.

« A rien de spécial, je réfléchissais c'est tout. »répondit il.

« Tu es sûr, je trouve que tu regarde beaucoup en direction de la table de tes agents et plus particulièrement de la charmante compagne de DiNozzo. » dit elle d'un ton suspicieux.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Jen ! » répliqua t il sèchement.

« Très bien, ne t'énerves pas Jethro je disais juste ça comme ça, en tout cas je trouve qu'ils forment un très beau couple, ils vont très bien ensemble non ? »

« Oui… non… je ne sais pas je ne me suis pas posé la question » puis voulant détourner la conversation il l'invita à danser.

Il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse où ils commencèrent à valser, ils furent vite rejoins par Abby et Mc Gee qui, bien qu'un peu coincé, ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Gibbs sourit doucement en les voyant puis son sourire se figea lorsqu'il aperçut Tony et Lily qui s'étaient eux aussi mis à danser à l'autre bout de la pièce. « C'est vrai qu'ils vont bien ensemble » pensa Gibbs et son cœur se serra un peu plus encore.

Finalement ne supportant plus cette vision il s'excusa auprès de Jen et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

A la fin du morceau Tony raccompagna sa cavalière à leur table

-« Tu m'excuses mais il faut que j'aille me rafraîchir, je reviens tout de suite. » lui murmura t il à l'oreille.

- « Bien sûr je t'attends là. » lui sourit elle.

Tony entra à son tour dans les toilettes, il y trouva Gibbs, les deux mains appuyé sur un lavabo le regard perdu dans le miroir semblant y voir bien plus loin que son reflet.  
- « Boss tout va bien ? » demanda Tony d'un ton légèrement inquiet.

« DiNozzo » sursauta Gibbs qui ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. « Tout va très bien ne t'en fais pas » dit il avec un petit sourire triste sans se retourner.

« Tu es sur ? parce que je te trouve bizarre depuis quelques temps. Tu sais Gibbs si tu as un problème tu peux m'en parler, nous sommes amis. »

« Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase tout va très bien DiNozzo ? » grogna Gibbs.

« Très bien fais comme toujours garde tout pour toi, si tu crois que ça peut t'aider » lança Tony d'une voix de défi fixant son patron dans le miroir.

« C'est toi qui dis ça » dit Gibbs en se retournant vivement pour faire face à son agent « Alors que tu me mens depuis le début… »

« Moi je te mens » s'exclama Tony surpris par cette réponse « Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Ne joues pas à ça avec moi Tony » aboya Gibbs « Je suis passé chez toi la dernière fois, je t'ai vu avec cette fille, Lily ta soi disante amie et votre bébé ! »

Tony était devenu blême.

« Boss ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je peux… »

« Tu ne peux rien DiNozzo, comment peux tu croire que je puisse encore avoir confiance en toi ? Comment peux tu croire que l'on puisse encore travailler ensemble après ça ? » lâcha Gibbs.

Tony paru sonné par les paroles de son patron, il resta quelques instants sans rien dire puis son regard se durci.

« Très bien Bo…Gibbs, si c'est ce que tu veux tu auras ma démission sur ton bureau dès demain. »

« Je crois que c'est le mieux » répondit Gibbs doucement.

Tony sortit précipitamment des toilettes et percuta Ducky qui inquiet par la longue absence de ses amis était venu vérifier que tout allait bien.

« Anthony mais que se passe t il ? » l'interrogea t il d'une voix alarmée.

« Demande à Gibbs Ducky moi je dois y aller » répondit il sans s'arrêter « Tu pourras dire à Lily que je suis rentré ? Elle comprendra. »

Et Ducky le vit disparaître.


	6. Chapter 6

Voila la suite et la fin de ma fic!

Merci Didou2 pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir d'autant que tu m'en avais déjà laissé des super sur MDS!!

Pour les autres j'espère que cette histoire vous a plus en tout cas merci de l'avoir lue et si vous avez le temps... pourquoi pas me dire ce que vous en avez pensez!

Ducky entra précipitamment dans les toilettes, il y trouva Gibbs qui semblait anéanti.

« Jethro mais que s'est il passé ? »

« C'est fini Ducky » répondit Gibbs le regard dans le vague « J'ai fait en sorte de ne plus le faire souffrir, je l'ai fais partir pour toujours. »

« Mon Dieu Jethro, qu'as-tu fais ? »

« Ce qu'il fallait Ducky, j'ai fais ce que je devais faire. » Sur ces mots Gibbs se dirigea vers la porte.

« Jethro, mon ami, attends, où vas-tu ? » le questionna Ducky.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ducky je vais juste au bar de l'hôtel, j'ai besoin d'être seul un petit moment, je vous rejoins vite. » lui répondit Gibbs d'une voix résignée en sortant de la pièce.

- « Je dois aller prévenir Lily du départ du jeune Anthony mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre Leroy Jethro Gibbs » murmura Ducky.

Il sortit à son tour et se dirigea vers la table ou ses amis discutaient en riant.

« Alors tu les as trouvé ? » lui demanda Abby en se tournant vers lui.

« Oui oui » répondit il distraitement « Euh Lily ma chère, Anthony m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il devait y aller…Je suis désolé, il m'a dit que vous comprendriez. »

Tous le regardèrent d'un air ahuri, pourquoi Tony était il parti précipitamment ? Et surtout pourquoi n'était il pas venu lui-même les prévenir, surtout Lily ?

« Ne soyez pas désolé docteur Mallard, je comprends parfaitement. » dit celle-ci les yeux brillants de colère. « Savez vous où se trouve l'agent Gibbs ? » ajouta elle la voix sourde d'une rage contenue.

« Pardon ? » demanda Ducky un peu surpris par cette question.

« Je crois que vous avez très bien compris ma question docteur Mallard » sourit elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Euh il est au bar de l'hôtel… mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que vous alliez le voir maintenant. Je crois que vous ne connaissez pas toute la situation… »

« Au contraire docteur, au contraire, je suis parfaitement au courant de la situation et je crois qu'il est temps d'y remédier car ces deux idiots n'y arriveront pas tous seuls. »

Sur ces paroles elle quitta la table laissant un Ducky médusé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre ; Puis il se mit à sourire, « tout n'est peut être pas perdu finalement » murmura t il. Abby, Ziva et Mc Gee se lancèrent des regards interloqués, décidément ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait ce soir.

Gibbs était assis au bar, profondément perdu dans ses sinistres pensées. Il ne vit pas arriver la furie pourpre qui se dirigeait droit sur lui et il sursauta lorsqu'elle l'apostropha :

« Agent Gibbs comment avez-vous osé lui faire un truc pareil ? »

« Ecoutez Lily ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter vos récriminations. Je pense que si Tony a quelque chose à me dire il peut venir me le dire lui-même mais je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit. » répondit Gibbs d'une voix lasse.

« Vous n'êtes pas d'humeur ? mais ça m'est totalement égale vous allez écouter attentivement ce que je vais vous dire… »

« Non ça suffit…Ecoutez vous ne pouvez pas comprendre » dit il d'une voix où pointait son énervement. Il ne voulait pas se justifier surtout pas devant cette fille.

« Ce que vous pouvez être idiot agent Gibbs et Anthony n'est pas mieux que vous… » sourit elle d'un ton radoucie. Gibbs resta sans voix devant le culot de cette jeune femme qui osait lui parler comme peu de personnes l'avaient fait. « Vous vous dites agents spéciaux et enquêteurs mais franchement vous ne voyez même pas ce que vous avez sous votre nez. » ajouta t elle.

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites »dit Gibbs en la regardant un peu interloqué.

« Je sais que vous êtes amoureux d'Anthony, agent Gibbs et je… »

« Qu'est ce que… »

« Laissez moi finir, je vous ai observé ce soir, j'ai vu vos regards sur lui. Je sais que vous l'aimez et je sais aussi qu'Anthony ressent la même chose pour vous. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est à quel point vous êtes aveugles tous les deux. »

En entendant les paroles de Lily Gibbs devint blême, ce n'est pas possible, il avait du mal comprendre ce ne pouvait être que ça, elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit que Tony…

« Qu'est ce que vous venez de dire ? » demanda t il d'une voix tremblante.

« Qu'Anthony vous aime » répondit elle en souriant.

« Mais c'est impossible… je vous ai vu tout les deux l'autre jour… j'ai vu ce qu'il y avait entre vous… et j'ai vu ce petit garçon qui appelait Tony papa. » bafouilla Gibbs sous le coup de l'émotion.

Lily éclata de rire

« Et après avoir vu ça, vous avez préféré imaginer toute sorte de choses plutôt que de parler avec Anthony ? »

« Euh c'est-à-dire… » répondit Gibbs d'un air un peu gêné.

« Je vais vous raconter une histoire, agent Gibbs » le coupa t elle, lui évitant ainsi de s'enferrer dans des explications quelques peu floues. « Il était une fois un petit garçon appelé Anthony et une petite fille nommée Lily qui se promirent d'être amis pour la vie et d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Ces deux enfants grandirent, en connaissant un peu plus les peines que les joies de l'enfance mais continuant à veiller l'un sur l'autre, peu à peu leurs chemins se séparèrent mais ils restèrent toujours en contact. Un jour Lily tomba enceinte mais le père de l'enfant était un sale type qui ne voulait surtout pas entendre parler de bébé ; Lily elle voulait garder l'enfant et elle se tourna vers la seule personne, qui elle savait, ne la laisserait pas tomber, son ami de toujours Anthony. Il l'aida du mieux qu'il put pendant toute sa grossesse lui apportant toute sa joie et sa tendresse. Il l'accompagna lors de l'accouchement et assista à la naissance d'un petit Mathias. Aujourd'hui encore il est présent pour elle et pour son bébé, il est comme un père pour lui et comme un frère pour elle leur apportant tout son amour. »

« Alors Tony n'est pas le père de cet enfant ? »

« Non, du moins pas biologiquement. »

« Et vous et lui vous n'êtes pas… ? » demanda Gibbs d'une voix remplie d'espoir.

« Non, lui et moi nous ne sommes pas… » répondit elle en souriant « Il vous aime, agent Gibbs, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux et épanoui que depuis qu'il travaille avec vous. Il vous aime depuis le premier jour où il vous a rencontré. Il vous aime du plus profond de son cœur et je crois que vous aussi. »

« Vous avez raison mais… j'ai tout gâché ce soir. C'est fini j'ai laissé passer ma chance. » soupira Gibbs

« Non ! » répondit Lily d'un ton ferme « Rien n'est fini, il y a toujours de l'espoir ; Ne laissez pas cet espoir s'envoler, ne laissez pas cet amour s'éteindre. Allez lui parler, allez lui ouvrir votre cœur. »

Gibbs plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et il y vit cet espoir dont elle parlait, et cela le frappa comme un coup de fouet, il aimait Tony, il fallait qu'il le rejoigne, qu'il lui explique ; Il se leva prestement,

« Merci » lui sourit il d'un de ses rares vrais sourires.

Il se précipita vers la sortie et percuta la directrice Sheppard.

« Jethro je te cherche depuis une heure, je vais faire mon discours d'une minute à l'autre. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps Jen » lui cria Gibbs sans même s'arrêter « J'ai quelque chose de beaucoup plus important à faire. »

Il arriva chez Tony dix minutes plus tard, il se gara le long du trottoir, coupa le moteur et resta assis, un long moment, sans bouger, son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains tremblaient, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça.

Il sortit finalement de la voiture, entra dans l'immeuble et emprunta les marches conduisant à l'appartement de Tony, les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête « Comment lui dire ? Comment lui faire comprendre ce que je ressens ? »

Il resta un moment devant la porte hésitant puis inspira un grand coup et frappa doucement.

« Lily, tu aurais pu rester… » dit Tony en ouvrant la porte puis il s'arrêta net « Gibbs ! »

« Bonsoir Anthony »

« Anthony… mais… qu'est ce que… ? » demanda Tony d'un ton interloqué.

« Laisse moi parler s'il te plait » l'implora Gibbs « Ce soir j'ai découvert le véritable Anthony DiNozzo, je l'avais sous les yeux depuis longtemps mais je n'avais rien vu. Je voyais un homme plutôt blagueur et immature, bien qu'il puisse être un excellent flic, qui avait du charme et qui savait en jouer pour draguer toutes les femmes autour de lui. Je me demandais comment j'avais pu tomber amoureux de lui et la seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était lui hurler dessus à longueur de journées pour essayer de faire taire cet amour et pour essayer d'éteindre cette jalousie que je ressentais chaque fois que je le voyais avec une autre que moi.

Mais ce soir j'ai compris, ce que je voyais n'était pas le vrai Anthony DiNozzo, ce n'était qu'une facette, un masque. J'ai compris que le véritable Anthony DiNozzo est bien plus que ça c'est un homme prêt à tout pour aider ceux qu'il aime, c'est le père d'un petit garçon qu'il aime comme son propre fils, c'est l'ami fidèle d'une jeune femme merveilleuse qui m'a ouvert les yeux, c'est un homme qui utilise son sourire et son charme pour tenir à distance les gens de ce qu'il est vraiment » La voix de Gibbs se fit de plus en plus douce « C'est un homme qui cache ses véritables sentiments derrière un flot de conquêtes féminines…et surtout c'est l'homme que j'aime. J'ai été trop aveugle pour le voir avant mais aujourd'hui je le vois. Je ne sais pas s'il pourra un jour me pardonner… »

Pendant le discours de Gibbs le visage de Tony était passé par toutes sortes d'émotions, la colère d'abord puis la surprise bien vite suivie par un sourire timide et maintenant seul l'espoir se lisait dans ses yeux.

« Gibbs » murmura t il les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

« Une dernière chose Anthony, j'ai aussi compris ce soir que tout passait, que l'on avait qu'une seule vie et que cette vie ou ce qui nous en reste je voulais la passer avec toi parce que… Je t'aime Anthony DiNozzo. »

Il releva finalement la tête et croisa les yeux noisettes de l'homme qui avait capturé son coeur, il s'attendait à y trouver de la colère mais il n'y vit que de l'espoir et de l'amour.

Anthony attrapa très tendrement Gibbs par la main, il le fit entrer dans son appartement il referma la porte et le plaqua doucement contre le battant.

« Je t'aime Leroy Jethro Gibbs ! »

Les deux hommes se sourirent puis leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et s'unir doucement puis de plus en plus passionnément.

Chacun d'eux savait que ce baiser inaugurait leur avenir fait d'amour et d'espoir.

Fin


End file.
